


Unshakable

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mention of Murders, criminal and detective, mention of non-major character deaths, sex used as a distraction tactic, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: No one could ever find you or think about catching you. And a lot of criminals wanted you out of their hair. You've been killing your way through criminals left and right...Making yourself criminal as well in order to find the person or the people responsible for your parents' deaths. Now the corrupted government in your country has sent their best detective after you...What will happen when the two of you meet?





	Unshakable

_**Criminal file: Raven** _

_**Case #:** 374953_

_**Birthname:** Oh Sang Ju_

_**Alias:** Raven_

_**Birthday:** May 21, 1993_

_**Crimes:** murder, burglary, & extortion_

_**Bio:** Parents were murdered when she was just seven years of age in front of her very eyes. Moved in with her abusive uncle in Busan. Stayed with him until the age of twelve when she picked up his hand gun and blew his brains outs. Has been on the run ever since searching for the people that put an end to her parents' lives. Left a trail of bloody bodies of famously well-known criminals and money along the way._

_**Location:** No one knows her whereabouts as of now_

* * *

Xiumin smirked at this information. You would be the easiest case for him. He didn't understand why it was so hard for them to track you when the evidence clearly stated that you left a trial of bodies and money.

He knew- no he understood that you purposely left that trail to lure out your real 'victim' in to the spotlight of your unknowing clutches. It was a wonder that anyone was still hired as police officers or detectives for that matter. They couldn't even corner a simple brat like you. He pushed his chair away from his desk standing to take a quick stretch.

"Heading out already?" his coworker and current partner Chen asked him. Chen stood at his desk looking at his tired friend. He didn't understand why the government was sending him another secret case when he was supposed to be on break since the last tiring assignment that he had been given.

On this recently case Chen could not help him. It was ordered that he do it alone. Chen was understanding enough to get the seriousness of the case to not ask questions.

"Yeah, I think it's about time that I do." was his simple reply back. With the nod of his Chen left him alone at his desk fixing his files for the new case.

Xiumin left his desk leaving his station. He walked to his captain's office roughly knocking on the open door to gather his the captain's attention. Kris looked up from the files laid out upon his desk giving the younger male a slight greeting.

"I'm out Cap." Xiumin told him poking his head in to the office.

"Okay. Report back to me when you have found her." Kris responded back with a basic order. After Xiumin returned from this case he was forcusig the boy to take vacationwhere no one could reach him for a while. The government was placing too much on his shoulder for Kris's liking but then again he really didn't have a say in what the government chose to do.

"Got it Cap, later." Xiumin replied leaving the captain's office after receiving his orders.

Finally Xiumin got the chance to feel the warmth of the spring air once he stepped outside the office building's doors. Summer would be here soon and hewas okay with although spring was his favorite time of the year. It rained a lot and it was the most windy between it and summer.

He made his way to his car unlocking the door with his keys. He got settled in placing the files on Raven on the passenger's seat. He glanced at them putting his hands upon the staring wheel. He was going to start at the place where everything began... the first person you ever killed... your uncle...

* * *

You had just arrived home after having a little chat with one of your contacts. You walked in to your kitchen heading to the kitchen sink. You turned on the cold tap water rensing the blood from your hands. The contact had become compromised so he had to be taken out before your cover was blown. Your cover was your most important asset in this dangerous game you were playing at.

You turned off the water wiping your hand in dashrag after washing your hand with soup. You went in to the fridge opening it to grap yourself a Yoplay peaches and creme yogurt. You shut the fridge with your foot as you ripped off the lid to your snack.

You opened the draw next to it reaching in for a spoon as you licked the content from the lid. You sighed as you indulged in the taste of the peaches and creme yogurt. When you were done eating you threw the container in the trash leaving the kitchen heading to your bedroom.

You were hiding out in abandoned house. You had fixed everything up for yourself to live there for a while on the low. You were so close to your goal you could just feel it...

You entered your bedroom and began removing your black blouse, pulling the silky fabric over your head. You had no idea that someone was watching your every move until an unfamiliar male's voice cut through the air like a chilling knife, "Found you..."

Shivers went down your spine at how sensual his voice was. If he thought you were in least bit scared of him he was very much mistaken. You turned around facing him. He was sitting at the edge of your bed with his gun in hand. He was one by one filling the gun with the necessary amount of bullets he thought he'd need if he had to take you out on his lonesome.

You watched as he pieced his weapon together pulling back the safety with a clicking noise. His cold eyes stayed glued upon yours or rather your topless chest. One wrong move and were a goner. He was prepared for everything you would try to do to escape him and you knew it. He was in the least bit stupid of your intensions. They had sent the best of the best after you.

You assessed your situation trying to figure out how you could avoid being turned so soon. This disgraced you... the idea of lowering your guard to get what you wanted. Sure you have seduced men before but what you needed to do was far beyond seduction.

It was basically self-prostitution. You were a virgin and never thought of losin it like this but what other choice did you have? Feeling digusted with yourself began to remove your bra turning away from him.

You walked up to your dresser opening the top draw that held your lingerie inside. You grabbed a lack piece slipping over your petite body. Then you removed the black jeans you were wearing pulling them down to your feet.

You stepped out of them placing your blouse and jeans inside the wash basket making sure to show as much of your ass to his gaze as you could. If you wanted to survive the night or not get arrested you had to throw all of your cards in. You were going to shower but his appearance had changed all of your plans.

"I know what your trying do." Xiumin grimaced too many woman tried to play this game with him and none of them ever survived to finish it.

"Are you so sure?" you teased him making your way on your bed.

"Your plans of seduction won't work on me." he sneered back eyeing you up and down. He had to admit to himself that you were something to look at. Plus he had not gotten some since his last mission and looking at you in barely nothing wasn't helping him in the leasr bit. Nevertheless you were still his mission not his playmate.

"Who said I was trying to seduce you. I'm just a girl preparing for bed." you mused at him standing in front of him. He peered up at you keeping your gaze locked with his.

"Oh really now." he mocked you trying to make you mad with him but you had to hold in your anger if you wanted to escape him at all.

"Do you want me Mr. Detective? Why haven't you arrested me yet? Tell Raven what you're waiting for?" you taunted him with a sly smirk watching his gaze quickly harden with unmusement.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he growled underneath his breath as you straddled him. You placed your lips at his left ear teasingly biting his earlobe.

"Okay..." you whispered kissing him on his lips immersing your hand deep within his hair. He groaned at how easy it was for you to trap him in to a kiss. But what you didn't know was that you was leaving yourself in a dangerous position.

You pushed him back against the bed deepening the kiss. Never had you ever felt lips so soft before you had kissed him. It taste like cottoncandy to you as you found yourself falling in to the trap of your plan.

You rocked your hips against him to get him aroused as much as you could. It earned a throaty groan from him so you repeated the action over and over. You were a moaning mess on top of him so he took the chance while you distracted to flip your positions. You were trapped underneath with your wrists trapped in his grasp. You fight him back as your mind danced around in a daze.

Xiumin pressed his lips to the side of your neck sucking and licking at the sensitive flesh before he marking you his. You whimpered from the pain of it feeling him licking the spot before moving down to the top of your barely cothed mounds. He knew what he was getting himself was a bad idea but he already far too gone to back away now.

He kissed them then pulled down the bodice of the black lingerie you were wearing. Your peaks were hard at attention practically begging to be sucked. He one in to his mouth licking at the nippled before biting down on it. He repeated the action to your other breast as well earning more moans from your parted lips.

He loved the way you swormed underneath him. He loved hearing your moans of pleasure. It gave him so much power to know that he had this effect on you. Your immersed your hand in to his hear once more pulling his head up to yours. You kissed him whilst you lift off his shirt.

He parted from your lips helping you take of his shirt. You took all of him in before feeling his chest with the palms of your sexually innocent hands. He was all man. He smirked at you smashing his lips back to yours. Hard.

You gripped at his jeans unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning them you pulled them down never breaking the kiss. He handled the rest as the urge to feel your skin pierce through him. You pushed him away from you removing the lingerie from your body then went your underwear along with his.

You were both naked as he kissed every inch of your body marking his where he liked. You cried out when his expert of a tongue found your heat. He placed your legs over his shoulder lapping at your virgin core deeper. You held on to the sheets of the bed moaning at his expense. He was driving you insane with a need you've never felt before.

You close to releasing so he stopped what he was doing to you bringing his body in to accordance with yours. He couldn't wait another moment to have you. He placed his member at your entrance rubbing the head against your wet folds earning a whimper from your lips. He slowly slid in your tight virgin core painstakingly fitting it in piece by piece with you whimpering in pain underneath him.

He stared in to your eyes seeing that it was your first time having sex. He relished in the knowledge of being the only one. He knew that there would be blood upon the bed sheets. He stayed still once he completely filled you up. You moved your hips telling him to continued. In a slow rhythm he began to rock hips against yours.

At first it still hurt you but as he continued it started to get better. You began crying out in pleasure instead of whimpering in pain. He moved faster when thought that you would be able to handle it. Your hands were on his back with your nails clawing in to his skin with every stroke he made within you.

He was grunting and groaning deep in pleasure. You were so tight around his member he was going blind with pleasure. He was cumming bringing you to paradise with him. You came together, him inside you, you on his member hard. He fell to the side of you.

The room was filled with the sound of the both your harsh panting as you snuggled in to his arms. He held you close to him trying to get his reathing in order. He gently kissed your forehead, now he felt like he had to protect you. You couldn't keep doing on your own anymore.

"It's over..." Xiumin said breaking through the silence.

"You're still going to turn me in?" you asked afraid of what his answer will be. It was the second time you were ever afraid of something since your parents'murder years ago.

"No, I'm going to help you with this game of yours." Xiumin simply stated shocking you to the core. You glnce up at him, his eyes were trained to the ceiling in a hard stare. He still looked so handsome even when he was being ompletely serious.

"What about your job?" you questioned him almost too afraid to ask. You were wondering if he'd help you first then arrest you afterwards. You cringed at the idea but you still have to consider all aspects of the situation... your situation... He peered down at you eyes filled of longing gripping your chin with his gently grasp.

"I can always find another one..." was all he said before he smashed his lips to yours in a passionte kiss going in for another round. Night the was still young after all. So why not?


End file.
